Brother’s Revenge
by Odie's Sons
Summary: The difficult relationship between android brothers, and Lore's need to take his anger out on Data for events that happen to him in his past.
1. Chapter 1

Brother's Revenge

Chapter One

_Disclaimer: Star Trek the Next Generation is property of Paramount Pictures and all respective cast, crew, and employees. This is my story under a different name. I am so how unable to log on to my old account, daylighting2000, since I have done so in years. I gave my story an update and more will come soon. Enjoy! Please review!_

It was an exceedingly long day since the human activated him. He was very disappointed that his brother wants to be a human! He is perfect the way he is as an android. He just didn't want his little brother to know that they were in equal in every way except a bit of programming that he father kept on telling him when he lived on Omicron Theta.

He was mad at his father for taking him a part and leaving him on the self in the lab! He hated the colonists and the woman he married. The android never understood why his father wants him to call her his "mother" since she never actually helped his creator in programming and building him. After his father finish, his programming and all the adjustments he went on and built another android! Except this new android did not have emotions! He believed that new android was built to replace him. At least his wife didn't want her husband build a new android after her experience with the first android Often Wrong got right.

She called him unstable and dangerous to the family and the colony. His "mother" did not want him around his little brother, because she felt he was a terrible influence. The android did not understand why she was protective over an android that she didn't even want built. He believed he could help his brother pass into sentience. His mother was too afraid of him and pushes his away from his father and little brother. She pushed her husband that he needed to be deactivated because she found he was contact with the Crystalline Entity.

Now that the humans from the Enterprise found and put him together, they are still mistrusting to him as the colonist. He decided to give them a chance to change his opinion on humans. However, they failed when he found out he was spying on him. He hated that his brother was becoming so much like them. He was not that way when he was first activated in the lab on Omicron Theta. He can't believe his little brother agreed to spy on him for that Picard! He needed to learn a lesson about respecting him! The android felt that his brother spent too many years among humans, and forgotten what it means to be an android.

Looking at the monitor in his brother's quarters, he wondering what is his next move. He wonders when he should unleash his trap. He knows that his trap would have to be very good to fool the Enterprise crew. Now he just didn't know which method to use. Should he plug himself into the computer or input his codes directly into the computer? Both attacks have their advantages, but which one will give the best outcome. Directly inputting the codes into the computer will be faster. The safer route would be inputting his codes into the computer manually. Whatever one he pick he would have to be very careful. The senior staff where monitoring his every move. Did they real think that he was a naïve as his brother? The crew didn't try to hide the fact that they were following him. Soon they will learn, just like the colonist.

After several seconds, far too long for the android, he had his plan. He didn't know when his brother would come into his quarters and surprise him. He decided to plug himself into the computer. This was the fastest way to input the codes, but there was some danger to his neural nets. As he was inputting his codes into the computer, he had to laugh at himself, because this was too easy for him. Now he had to find a place to hide his virus. The program will have to low secured area in the main frame.

He had found the area in which to planet his virus. He had found a very low secured area in the computer. To his surprise there where many areas in the computer core where he could lay his trap. He found an area where his brother accessed it frequently to run diagnoses on himself. Why was that program left in an unsecure part of the main frame? He could not wait to see what would happen when trap was let lose. The trap he programmed into the computer will be a simple bomb. Not just any bomb! The bomb set in the computer and other android could set off. He will have to wait for that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Brother's Revenge

Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: Star Trek the Next Generation is property of Paramount Pictures and all respective cast, crew, and employees. This is my story under a different name. I am so how unable to log on to my old account, daylighting2000, since I have done so in years. I gave my story an update and more will come soon. Enjoy! Please review! _

_In this story Spot is a female cat!_

Several years later…

Data is looking forward seeing his mother, Dr. Juliana Tainer, when he went on leave at the end of his shift on the bridge. It has been over a year since he had seen her and her husband, Dr. Pran Tainer, at Altrea IV. Since then he has grown close to his mother, but her husband remain rather aloof around him as if he did not want to upset his wife over the problems he had with her son's true nature. If only he knew, his wife was an android. He was also debating wither to take Spot with him or ask one of his friends to watch her while he was gone for two weeks. The android wish Spot did not have any problems with his friends, because it would so easy to leave her on the ship. At these times like this, he missed Reginald Barclay and wish he did not transfer off the ship. He was the only human Spot did not harm. Right now, he needed to feed Spot.

"Lieutenant Commander Data, communication from Altrea IV," the ship's computer announced. He retrieved food from the replicator so he could feed his pet cat.

"Computer, please patch the communication to my desk in my quarters," stated Data as he put the cat food on the floor. He sat down in his chair near his computer just as Spot jump on his lap. He presses a button next to monitor that activated it.

"Hello, Mother, how are you?" Data asks.

"I am fine, Data. Thank you for asking. I am very much looking to see you again, my son. When will you go on leave?" She asked with pride. Juliana is looking forward seeing her last remaining son between her and Noonian Soong.

"I will leave shortly after my shift on the bridge is over," stated Data.

"That is good to hear, Data. Before you leave, send a communication so I know you left the ship." Juliana asked with a motherly concern for her android son.

"Of course I will, Mother. Also, Mother, do you mind if I bring my pet cat, Spot?"

Juliana laughs a little bit. She never gave it a single thought about an android owning a cat. "You can bring your cat, Data."

"Thank you, Mother. I am very much looking forward when we see each other tomorrow," Data said as he gave her his small smile.

"See you until then, Data."

"Good-bye, Mother. I will send you the communication soon."

Data hit the button again next to the monitor, was replaced with a Starfleet logo. He placed the cat on the floor. He went over to the area where Spot's had eaten her food and cleaned up the mess she left. It would appear she did not like this selection of food. The android decided while he was on the bridge he think up another formula that meets Spot's tastes.

Just as when Data about to leave his quarters Geordi LaForge called him.

"Data, before your next duty shift I will like to see you in Engineering for the Level One Diagnostic on your positronic systems," stated LaForge.

"Geordi, I am not due for a Level One Diagnostic for one more month," Data said with little concern. He knew his friend was rather overly protective of him.

"I want to do it now, because you seem a little off lately, Data. I just want to make sure everything is all right before you go on your leave. If anything should happen, it could take a couple of days to get to Altrea," Geordi state with some concern.

"Geordi, I have run several diagnostics on my systems, and everything came out fine," Data was truly puzzled as to why Geordi was concern that he might be a little "off."

"Data, just entertain me, and come down to Engineering," LaForge said.

"Very well, Geordi, I will be down shortly. Data out."

Data left his quarters and went to the nearest turbolift. He pressed the button next to the door, and wanted the next left to show up, and he enters into it.

"Engineering, please," he said to the computer.

Data got out off the lift and walked into Engineering and saw his friend near the warp core. He notices the chair near one of the computer terminals along with ODN cable. He decided to take the seat and waited for Geordi.

"Thanks for coming down to Engineering. Let us start the diagnostic before your shift begins. I would hate to think that you might be late," LaForge removed a panel on the side of his friend's head. He was still amazed about Data's positronic neural net. LaForge hope that he would never grow tried seeing complicated neural circuitry. Every since he has learned about the android's systems he becomes rather protective of him.

The positronic brain even though it was a marvel in technology it can't withstand too many changes in its systems. LaForge does not want to see the android surfer from a cascade failure like his daughter, Lal, did a few years ago. Even though Data would not admit, the death of his daughter affected him greatly. He wonders when and if his friend would build another android child. If Data decide to do it again LaForge would help his friend out. He connect one half of the ODN cable to the computer terminal and the other to Data's port connection in his brain.

"Data, this will not hurt a little bit," LaForge state with a grin on his face, and waited for the response from the android said every single time he stated it.

"Geordi, I have told you on different occasions that I cannot feel pain. Why do you state that this "will not hurt a bit," every time we run a diagnostic on my systems?" Data wonder if he had emotions would he become annoyed when his friend told him it would not hurt a bit.

"I am just excusing my bedside manners to make you feel more comfortable," LaForge said as he grins. Someday he will get something medical looking when runs a diagnostic on Data. He wonders what Data would say to him if he borrowed Dr. Beverly Crusher's lab coat. Maybe next time he would do it.

"Geordi, you are an Engineer, not a doctor. In addition, you are aware that I am perfectly comfortable," Data stated as he almost rolled his eyes.

"Okay Data, let us start with lower system and work on our up from there."

Data just nodded and felt the computer started to analyze his systems. Everything started out fine with the diagnostics. Then slowly he started to feel something was different. He could not place why this sensation felt familiar to him. The sensation was growing slowly each second that passed by. He becomes very stiff in his chair; he closed his eyes shut, and took in a sharp breath. Data decided that he did not like the sensation. It felt like it was burning his neural circuitry. He wonders if he was feeling pain. He never had been in pain, and does not have frame of reference to refer to what he experiencing now. As he started to lose conscience, he heard someone screaming. Data was not sure where the scream was coming from or if he was the one screaming. He heard his friend calling out to him. He wanted to respond, but the sensation was over powering him. The last thing he heard as he slide off the chair, and before he went off-line was Geordi calling Dr. Crusher to Engineering.


	3. Chapter 3

Brother's Revenge

Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: Star Trek the Next Generation is property of Paramount Pictures and all respective cast, crew, and employees. This is my story under a different name. I am so how unable to log on to my old account, daylighting2000, since I have done so in years. I gave my story an update and more will come soon. Enjoy! Please review! _

Geordi LaForge looked down at his unconscious friend with an extremely worried look while waiting for Dr. Beverly Crusher. He didn't know what happen to Data for him to react badly during the Level One Diagnostic. In fact, he had never once heard Data scream as if he was in pain. Data was right that his sensory inputs are not programmed to experience pain, but the scream made it hard to believe.

"Geordi, what happen to Data?" Crusher asked as she enters into Engineering. She bends down where Data laid on the floor, and ran a medical tricorder over android's body. "The readings I am getting from the tricorder are outside normal operation parameters." She was very worried that Data had a serious malfunction.

"I don't know, Doctor," said LaForge. "I was running a Level One Diagnostic before Data's shift on the bridge. I wanted to get it done before Data went on leave to Altrea. When we started the diagnostic Data scream and lost consciousness. So far, the tests I ran on him gave me the same results that you got from your tricorder."

Crusher looked down at Data, and decided that he needed to go to Sickbay and hopeful find a "cure" him. She was very worried since this was the worse malfunction she had seen from Data, and she hopes that he will recovery from it.

"Geordi, we need to take Data to Sickbay to hook him up to one of the biobeds to run more tests on him. It appears his biofunctions are also affected by this malfunction. We should also inform Captain Picard about Data's status," Crusher said in a very worried voice.

"Crusher to Picard," stated Crusher.

"Picard here, Doctor."

"Sir, we have a medical emergency. It's Data. He had a malfunction while performing a Level One Diagnostic in Engineering. We are transporting him the Sickbay," state Crusher.

"I will meet you in Sickbay. Picard out."

Data was laying on a biobed that was design for his unique "medical" needs. It is rare that Data needed to go down to Sickbay since he is in optimum operation condition. He only goes to Sickbay only if he's malfunctions where to serious that it could not be handled in Engineering by LaForge.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard entered into Sickbay and walked over to Crusher and LaForge. He looked down at Data, and wonder what happen to him. Not too long ago he was talking about going on leave and visiting his mother. Now, he is laying on the biobed and no condition even to tell them what happen to him. In away Data looked fragile, in which, Picard never wanted to see in his Second Officer in such state. He hopes whatever happen to Data could easily fix so he can go on leave and see his mother. Picard had grown to understand how important families are to his crew especially to his android officer. When he had his first meeting with Data, he was an orphan in a manner of speaking. Now he had a "brother," daughter, father, and now a mother.

"Doctor, status report," Picard asked Crusher.

"Captain, Data had a serve malfunction in Engineering while performing a Level One Diagnostic. His operation temperature is 10 degrees above normal, bioreading are outside of normal parameters; his internal diagnostics are giving him false reading for months maybe even years from the look of it.

As of right now, I believe Data was infected with a virus that only affects him. We have not found it in the ship's computer. Commander LaForge and I are trying to clear his systems. It should take about an hour."

"Doctor, how come Data did not know his internal diagnostics were giving him false reports," asked Picard.

"I believe like humans when they have problems with their blood pressure. Without monitoring from outside sources, that person would not know they had a problem until he or she had a heart attack. Data trusts his internal diagnostics to give reports on his system. He would not know if his diagnostic program had problem itself. Once we have the virus clear from his system we have to reprogram his internal diagnostics with the one we have in the main computer."

"Doctor, before installing the internal diagnostic you better make sure it does not have the virus. If does we might have to stop at Daystrom Institute," stated Picard. I would rather avoid that place if all possible."

"Captain, trust me," stated LaForge as he looked at one of the instruments that gave him information on Data's status, "I will not install anything in Data without running several tests on it first. I don't want see him have a similar malfunction again."

"Once I have more information as to the cause of the virus we will inform you shortly," stated Crusher.

Picard looked down at his Second Officer, and wanted the android just to wake up. "Doctor and Geordi, please keep my apprised of your progress. I will be in my Ready Room." After that, the captain left Sickbay.

_Daystrom Institute three years earlier… _

Commander Bruce Maddox just finished listening to the latest communications from Commander Data with a little chuckle. It would seem Data had an interesting day being the father of the bride for Keiko Ishikawa's and Chief Miles O'Brien's wedding. Even though Data had come far in his understanding of human behavior, he still has a long way to go to fully mastering it. In a way, he is glad never got the chance the android apart. The android's communications to him gave greater insight about androids than he would have thought possible.

"Nakamura to Maddox," stated Vice Admiral Tujiro Nakamura.

"Maddox here, sir"

"Commander, we just received a shipment from _USS Enterprise_. It contains the remains of android know as Lore. I want you to fix it so the other scientists at the institute can study it."

"Sir," inquired Maddox. "I had communication from Commander Data stated that Lore is a danger and should not reassemble."

"Maddox, I believe that android was overestimating about the danger from the android Lore."

Maddox tried to suppress a laugh at the thought of Data overestimating anything. "Sir, from own experience I have never once heard Commander Data overestimate anything before."

"Maddox, do as you are order to do or I will have you relieved and have someone else will do it."

"Yes, sir," stated Maddox. He thought he better do it and avoid someone making a critical mistake in reassembling Lore. Maddox had to remain himself he needed to be careful or he would be in serious trouble.


End file.
